1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a motherboard and, more particularly, to a motherboard which may utilize stand-by power of a computer system in a power-off state to operate and to play and display an image or a video on a screen.
2. Related Art
Since a digital camera becomes more and more popular, traditional photographs are gradually replaced by digital images or videos. Consequently, products such as a digital photo frame for playing the digital images or the videos are gradually developed. However, since the unit price of the digital photo frame is far higher than that of a conventional photo frame, the digital photo frame is not further popularized for a long time.
Generally speaking, a user is used to utilizing a computer to play the digital images or the videos. To utilize the computer to play the digital images or the videos, so long as the computer is in a power-on state, the display screen may play the digital images or the videos stored in a hard disk in the computer main body or an external storage device. The digital images or the videos may be played on the premise that the computer main body is powered on. When main power of the computer main body is off, and that is, a motherboard in the computer main body is in a power-off state, a processor for processing videos on the motherboard does not operate. Thus, the screen is incapable of receiving the image or video signal transmitted from the motherboard unless the computer reboots to enter a power-on state, the computer system is also incapable of playing the digital images or the videos, and the display screen is idle.
Considering an existing computer main body, the power outputted by the power supply disposed therein is usually hundreds of watts (W). If the computer is powered on only for playing the digital images or the videos, not only it is inconvenient to use, but also the power is consumed unnecessarily.